


Katniss isn’t a fool

by sunfishdunes



Series: Mundane Everlark [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfishdunes/pseuds/sunfishdunes





	Katniss isn’t a fool

 

"Girls! Dinner is ready! Wash up and come down, okay?"

“Okay, Daddy!”

  
I look up and see Katniss running down the stairs, eyes searching the table for what we’re going to have for supper. I swear, she’s more excited about food than our daughter, Tess, is. Maybe that’s because she spent so many years worried about how she was going to put food on the table, but I like to think that it has something to do with the fact that I’m a great cook. And she has a bottomless pit for a stomach.

  
I clear my throat nervously, hoping that she doesn’t inspect the food too closely. Tess has been sort of picky about her meals lately, and I’m trying my hardest to sneak good stuff onto her plate. I’m getting better at it, but it is Katniss who is proving to be most difficult.

  
She grabs a hold of the lid that is covering the burgers and inspects the patties. They look good to me, but…

  
“Seriously? Was this necessary?”

“Um, what? I thought you liked burgers?”

  
“Yeah, _bacon cheeseburgers_. These definitely have a tinge of green to them.”

  
“No they don’t. It’s the lighting in here. I’ve been meaning to change the bulbs…”

  
“Bulbs, my ass. How much did you put in?”

  
“Put what in?”

  
“Peeta, don’t play games with me. How much?”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
“How much?!”

  
I clear my throat again. “The whole bag.”

  
“The whole bag?! You put the whole bag of spinach in there?! Why would you do that?”

  
“You can’t even taste it! Put on some special sauce and you’ll never even know! I made a slurry…”

  
“A slurry? That sounds disgusting! Like spinach juice?!”

  
“Katniss, shhhh! Tess is going to hear the ‘s’ word and will never touch these if you make such a big deal out of…”

  
“Peeta, don’t project stupidity on our daughter. Tess won’t need to hear the word to know that these burgers have been tainted. Look at them, for God’s sake! They look like they’re rotting or something. You’ve ruined perfectly good beef.”

I avoid her gaze, which clues her in. “You didn’t even use beef, did you?”  
  
I pinch the bridge of my nose, frustrated with the whole situation. I want Tess to have an expansive palette, but more so, I want her to be healthy. Eating mac n cheese for breakfast, lunch and dinner won’t cut it.  
  
"You didn’t!"  
  
I snap my eyes open and look over at the pot Katniss has uncovered. Mashed cauliflower. But if you use enough seasoning and blend it really well, it almost tastes like mashed potatoes…  
  
"You haven’t even tried it! It is delicious!"

"It’s posing! This cauliflower is posing as potatoes! They are _lying_! Fakers!” She replaces the lid and stalks past me to the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Having dinner."  
  
I watch as Katniss searches for the folding stepladder, noisily taking it from between the fridge and the wall. She unfolds it and steps up, opening the far cabinet and rooting around the back, perched on her tiptoes as she reaches for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
She hisses, “Yes!” and turns to face me, a box of Cap’n Crunch in her hands.  
  
"Dinner."  
  
"You hoard cereal now?!"  
  
"Of course. I started when you added black beans to the brownies. You remember that little experiment, don’t you?"  
  
I sigh. “Yes.” How could I forget? Katniss couldn’t stand my, um, digestive response to the beans and made me sleep on the couch.

She takes a mixing bowl from the cupboard and pours an obscene amount of cereal, drowning it in milk.

"That’s disgusting."

"Good thing you don’t have to eat it, then." She takes a huge bite and mumbles, "Says the guy who added bean smoothie to fudge brownies."


End file.
